


The Heart of Everything Else

by Savannah_rea



Series: ~*~ GonKillu One-Shots! ~*~ [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Girl x Girl, One-Shot, Romance, Savannah Rea, Slow Romance, Updated weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_rea/pseuds/Savannah_rea
Summary: They called it The Heart of Nature.A fragment of the world, a segment of the forest, and a small clearing that wielded more symbolicism than poetry itself. Just laying in the feathered grass, enjoying the delicate sunlight fabricate shadows akin to a masterful silhouette, or listening as it played its tranquil song to float away all negativity amongst the light gust of wind. It was a dream before sleep and a reverie after awakened.And then Killua--a mandola in her hands, slender fingers strumming chords with a content smile, eyes a glistening blue; dress the color of bluebonnets. Her mid-length hair wisped behind her as a beautiful melody laid in the essence of her mind, playing with the Gon's heartstrings like a harp.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: ~*~ GonKillu One-Shots! ~*~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937602
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Heart of Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing some prompts that will be updated weekly! 
> 
> Rules:  
> \- GirlxGirl  
> \- Must show tags of everyone else who participated (I will show tags in the end)

They called it The Heart of Nature.

A fragment of the world, a segment of the forest, and a small clearing that wielded more symbolicism than poetry itself. Just laying in the feathered grass, enjoying the delicate sunlight fabricate shadows akin to a masterful silhouette, or listening as it played its tranquil song to float away all negativity amongst the light gust of wind. It was a dream before sleep and a reverie after awakened.

And then Killua--a mandola in her hands, slender fingers strumming chords with a content smile, eyes a glistening blue; dress the color of bluebonnets. Her mid-length hair wisped behind her as a beautiful melody laid in the essence of her mind, playing with the Gon's heartstrings like a harp.

Suddenly, her angelic voice arose, a whispered melody resonating under a crystalline-blue sky. The sound: clear, pure-- _tantalizing_.

_"The bittersweet colors of forever,_

_The shadows that live amongst them and her,_

_And the wintry shivers from honey as eyes,_

_And all I could say is I'm afraid, when all that's flawless, eventually dies,_

_The path is bright, the trees are black, the girl: she's free, strives forward, never back,_

_So please, so please, stay with me, for with you, the skies are never black."_ Killua sang melancholy, but with an undertone of acceptance and passion.

Gon was hesitant in showing herself, worried about perishing the ethereal sight before her. So behind the bush, she hid, watching her best friend in a field of marigolds and daisies with a loss of breath and a bubbling sensation furling throughout her body.

"Gon, I know you're there."

Gon jumped, a startled yelp echoing in threes.

Killua set her mandola down and met her gaze with an amused glint in her swirling sapphire irises, "For you being a nature freak, I'm surprised your heavy footsteps don't scare animals away within a two-mile radius.

Gon stuck her tongue out and plopped down on the ground next to Killua, grass meeting waist-high and morning residue moistening her skin. "Aren't the townsfolk going to be mad at you for skipping church today?" She plucked the elegant lace sowed into the fine silk of Killua's dress.

"I don't give a damn about the church." Killua grimaced, "We settled in America for freedom, but instead the higher-ups are using religion as a source of dictatorship."

Gon couldn't relate to Killua exactly, but she didn't at all blame her. While met with constant prejudices about her race, she'd rather have that than crippling expectations. Unlike her best friend, Gon can do as she pleases, whether it's roaming the forests during the day, or quillwork with the natives of her tribe. Killua: named the most enchanting girl in the lands, educated as any fine male, destined to be married off to a wealthy bachelor to continue the family name, but incredibly disconsolate.

Gon picked a nearby marigold, tucking it securely in Killua's white locks, and humming Killua's melody absentmindedly as she weaved and weaved.

Pink tinted the fair girl's cheeks, and her eyes met the ground, thick, black lashes fluttering, "How-" Killua stopped herself.

"Hmm?"

"You're half Native American and half white." Blue eyes once again met brown, now serious with moralizing intent, "How do you- er...cope" Killua now spoke barely above a whisper, "with all the blinded judgment?"

"Well, that's simple!" Gon's voice as cheerful as always, "They don't matter to me."

Gon's heart throbbed as Killua looked to the side with half-lidded eyes and a small grin tugging at the corners of her plump lips, "I should've guessed."

Gon tilted her head, confused as Killua flopped backward, the poof of her dress cushioning her figure. She rested an arm across her forehead, bangs brushed out of the way to reveal her upturned eyes. "Do you...believe in an afterlife?" She asked.

Gon looked up to the sky as if awaiting a response. It's not that it's never crossed her mind, but rather that it was irrelevant to the present. So she decided to go with honesty, "I haven't thought about it much. How about Killua?"

She hummed dismissively as if trying to brush off her previous question, "It's not important."

Gon shrugged it off. Her gaze lingered over to a doe following its mom across the grassy clearing, oblivious...no- the creature had faith in the peaceful aura as if it stood as protection against all possible harm. She and Killua felt the same way. This place meant peace, freedom-- not the 'metaphorical freedom' that is constantly fought over, but the true essence of it.

"I don't believe in another person's word, even if that means the so-called-heaven that we devote our lives to." Killua huffed, not particularly agitated, yet firm, "I shall not look for something that I never experienced some semblance of and continue to motivate the belief."

There was a silence--as there typically would be when expressing an individual's belief--a powerful one.

Tightness formed in Gon's throat, though she didn't know why, nor did she understand the acceleration of her heartbeat or the panicked way her hands began to shake, "What about love?" She looked downwards at Killua, heart skipping a beat once noticing her partially seated up, eyes widened, and something about the space between them was tempting, alluring; _irresistible_.

Gon felt the need to ask again, "Do you believe in love? Romantically?"

Still silence.

"You always ask the most embarrassing questions, Gon." Killua teased, though it was the phony type she used whenever she was frightened to indulge; her personal way of shutting a conversation down.

Gon scoffed, shuffling to lay chest-facing-the-sun besides Killua. They both sighed out as the sun's sheet of warmth settled across their softened skin. And in a way, this is what Gon enjoyed most: doing absolutely nothing special with someone special like Killua, the craving of being human without any interruptions of societal conjectures. While Killua likely wished of it more often than her, she nonetheless found it soothing and began pondering what happiness are they striving for when it's right here, available for all. Upon shifting positions, she noticed a book her best friend had brought along. "Killua?"

Killua hummed lazily in response.

"Will you read for me?"

"I thought you didn't like reading poetry."

"Well, I like it if you're the one reading it." Gon turned on her side to watch Killua flip through yellowed pages, fingers tucking stray hairs behind her ears.

She began _, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,..." (sonnet 18, William Shakespeare)_

Gon knew it had to be Shakespeare. Killua had read his sonnets before, rolling her eyes when Gon said only smart people understand him. Perhaps it was a trance, Killua's lips moving, and words a harmony itself, and the content smile she had on her face had Gon at a loss of breath, but she understood everything, and it was Killua's way of saying: _yes, I do believe in love._

" _So long lives this, and this gives life to thee,"_ Killua finished, closing the book with a satisfied purr.

"Someday, I want to marry you." declared Gon, abruptly sitting up and meeting Killua's gaze.

The other immediately flushed scarlet, covering her face with the cups of her hands.

Gon took that as an opportunity to continue, "We could live amongst my tribe," she put her hands up in the air, enthused, "it'd be a blessing to have you!"

A barely audible squeak sounded from Killua, grabbing the nearest stick at chucking it at Gon's head with a thump.

"Ow, Killua!"

"You are the most embarrassing person ever!"

Gon propped up with raised eyebrows, "That's technically not a 'no'."

Killua laughed, "Okay, well, I have to return home before supper."

"Next Sunday?"

Killua nodded with a small smile plastered on her porcelain face, "Next Sunday," she confirmed.

And Gon watched as her dress swayed in the wind, her mandola and book in her hands as she ran in the direction of town, disappearing from sight. Gon stared up at the sky, pinkish from the setting sun, and closed her eyes. "They called it the Heart of Nature," she whispered to herself, "Killua: the heart of everything else."  
  
  


~*~ El Fin ~*~  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Participants in this Challenge:
> 
> * @GonKilluLuciel: Title: Spiritual Bond (Gon x Killua)  
> * @Redasalwaysmipepper: Title: Second Night of Summer (Gon x Killua)  
> * @Oreoissenpai: Title: 'Are you still watching?' (OC x OC)  
> * @Astxmolypi: Title: Dreamlike CandleLight (Kiyoko x Yachi)
> 
> (some of these stories will only be found on Wattpad)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please, comment on your thoughts! <33


End file.
